Project Summary/Abstract ? Dissemination Dissemination is an important part of our mission. We use workshops, conferences, publications and our web site as opportunities to promote the work of the Resource and raise awareness of NCXT developed technologies. Our dissemination activities have built a growing community of researchers that benefit from the application of these technologies and encouraged the growth of biological soft x-ray microscopy at synchrotron facilities around the world.